


Meteora

by ace_aero



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future AU, Future Fic, Gen, i love writing to albums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_aero/pseuds/ace_aero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has turned bleak under the fierce rule of the Toyotomi. Breaking one man out of prison could help change that. Also posted on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteora

The rain poured down and footsteps splashed in the puddles of water in the back alleys of the city. Tokugawa Ieyasu heard the gates to the prison shut behind him with a reverberating clang, and he heard the sirens wailing, signaling his escape. He ducked behind an empty crate, hood up, shadowing his eyes that glinted with a primal instinct to survive. The blade he stole from a guard after knocking him out left a blue glow in his eyes, a soft contrast to the black of the prison garb. He continued through the cover of night, trying to make his footsteps as light as possible while evading the guards. The escaped man rounded a corner and found his designated rendezvous point, jumping into an open trash bin and shutting the lid, whistling as the truck that picked it up drove off into the rainy night.

The lid opened to a man with an eye-patch in a blue shirt, a black hoddie and pants, and blue sneakers. “You’re late just by a few minutes, boss. You gettin’ sloppy or what?” Date Masamune said. He gave a small cackle after seeing the weapon Ieyasu had stolen, asking why, out of all things, did it had to be a short sword. In response, Ieyasu defended himself by saying that he didn’t have time to see what exactly he had grabbed in the commotion, and having something other than his fists would be good for back-up.

“After all, 10 years of imprisonment without training left me worried. If I had my usual strength, I’d probably be able to punch a wall and shatter it.” Ieyasu let out a laugh. “Thanks for the tip, anyways. I’m finally out of that hell hole and, well, the world isn’t as bright as I remember it.” Masamune joked that, given the fact that it was nighttime, the world should be darker. Ieyasu let out a low chuckle, gripping the handle of the sword.

The truck passed under streetlights and Masamune caught a glint of light on Ieyasu’s right hand. He dismissed it as the glare from the sword’s reflection and thought none of it until he heard the metallic creak of artificial joints bending. Only now did he try to see Ieyasu’s hands the next time they passed under a streetlight. “Boss… Your hand is-“

“I know, Masamune. I’m surprised you only noticed now- Well, maybe my expectations shouldn’t have been up there due to the darkness and all.” Ieyasu looked down at his prosthetic right hand. Masamune apologized for the possibility of bringing back painful memories. Ieyasu said he didn’t bring back any. “10 years is a lot of time, Masamune. People change, things change… even you’ve changed, One-Eyed Dragon.” Ieyasu noticed Masamune flinch at the use of his old nickname, but what the Eastern Sun didn’t know was that he was right. People do change. Masamune knew the former prisoner was lying.

10 years of cold indifference could change a bright man.

**Author's Note:**

> Buying albums gives me ideas. Wrote to the 13 second intro track of Linkin Park's Meteora.


End file.
